


Of Roses and Memories

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, Guilty Pleasures, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Sequel to "In Heat, In love".What was beautiful is now ugly. What Steve provides, Tony is afraid to lose. What memories remain, pain still lingers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "In Heat, In Love" to understand this, but I do recommend it. Also, I decided to change things up a bit and place Tony in a world where he grew up with his parents in Malibu, but still lost them to a tragic murder. It gets a little figurative when they mention it, so please don't take the metaphors seriously. It's just my way of making Tony's backstory more poetic. <3

            After five days, the roses are still thriving, but one in particular—the one forever burned in his memory—particularly catches his attention, with its luscious, vivid red petals doing its best to out-peacock the others. When Tony replenishes its vase with water, his nose catches on the scent of his own body’s arousal on the petals; they don’t have the same, pure aura about them as the first night, smelling now like sweat and need, more than passion and romance. Disgusted, he scrunches his nose, but leaves the vase there on the nightstand, deciding he’d better get new ones soon. Even looking at them makes his skin crawl.

            He slams the bedroom door behind him. Jabs the buttons on the coffee machine. Waits for it to drip, with his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands. _God, I can’t think._ Steve is somewhere in the house, touring everything Tony thought he’d keep barricaded from the rest of the world forever. People have tried to change the walls, the paint, the décor, but Tony has never let them. Too many memories would be erased if he did; and then he would never be forgiven.

            Swallowing hard, Tony wraps his hands around the mug and clenches his eyes shut. The sound of footsteps doesn’t even register in his mind until an arm wraps around his waist. Without a moment’s hesitation, he swings the mug around with full force.

            “Hey, it’s okay! You’re safe, it’s me!” Steve yelps.

            Tony drops the mug in shock, backing up with a hand on his heart. “Sorry, I’m sorry. Wait a minute. Please? Just let me catch my breath. Don’t go. Alright? Just give me a second, okay?”

            “Do you need some space?”

            “Don’t leave!”

            Steve hovers uncertainly by the counter, and wipes scalding coffee from his bare chest with his shirt while he waits.

            Tony latches on to Steve’s hand, noticing how it doesn’t tremble at all, and it makes him want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. “I’m okay. Sorry, I don’t know what that was. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            Steve looks down at Tony’s bare feet in the midst of glass shards and thanks himself for deciding to wear house shoes. “I’m gonna sit you down on the couch,” he coos, getting ready to lift Tony in his arms.

            “Wait!” Tony yelps, “Wait! You don’t have to touch me. I’ll walk myself.” He doesn’t offer any explanations, just tiptoes precariously over the glass shards, and scurries to the couch; when he gets there, he assumes Steve probably wants to do this the right way and drops to his knees like his strings have been cut; the floor is cold, hard, and isn’t very kind.

            He hears Steve sigh. The sound of his breathing and smell of his coffee-stained skin gets stronger as he nears. When he simply stands over Tony, definitely staring at him with that disgusted look on his face like Tony knows he is, Tony does his best not to weep.

            “Is this where the angry husband punishes his sorry wife?” he asks.

            “No. This is where the concerned Alpha comforts his scared Omega. Tony, what are you doing down there? Come on. Up here.” Steve pats the leather cushion beside him. Tony wants to rub his body all over it, reclaim his authority over it so it can smell normal again.

            He’s been a terrible Omega though. Horrific. It’s only a matter of time before he loses that privilege.

             “I’d rather not.”

            “Alright then….”

            “I need to go clean up my mess,” he finishes lamely.

            “I’d prefer you didn’t. You don’t have any shoes on. Where are you going?”

            Oh God, he’s in _so_ much trouble, _so_ much trouble. It’s not good for an Alpha to clean up an Omega’s mess. It’s not _right_. Once again, Tony plants himself on his knees, scrambling to find each piece of glass more desperately as the seconds go by. Steve’s angry footsteps sound behind him and he sobs, nearly dropping them again.

            “Tony, you’re going into sub-drop. Listen to me. Get up off your knees and come to me _now_.”

            Tony freezes. He puts the shards down and stands up, then staggers over to Steve. “I was almost done,” he snaps.

            “What was that?”

            “You scared me.”

            “I was trying to give you a hug.”

            “I know that now.”

            “You scared _me_.”

            “I don’t see why that matters, but fine.”

            “You know what, maybe I will take you over my knee.”

            “Well, you know what? I’m waiting for this to all start crumbling down anyway, so why don’t you just do me a favor and get it over with?”

            Steve stands in astonished silence. Tony watches the pity flood his eyes.

            “The one thing that could ever destroy this relationship is you and I failing to communicate with each other,” Steve says, slowly drawing nearer to Tony, “Did your other Alphas ever tell you that?”

            Tony shakes his head. His breath hiccups.

             “Come here. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Steve rocks Tony side to side and rests his chin on his head. “You shouldn’t bottle these things in. It’s not healthy,” he scolds without any real heat.

            It’s really hard to push the tears back a second time, but Tony manages. He hates crying with a passion; whenever he thinks about it, he gets this irrational fear that he’d never stop.

            Steve pulls him back to smooth a palm over his face. Tony hates it but loves knowing that someone cares. He looks away bashfully. “This relationship takes two people, Tony. Don’t make me do this alone.”

            “I know, I’m sorry. I should have told you I was dropping earlier. I get bad anxiety after my heats. I didn’t feel good this morning and I woke up feeling like I was an ugly antique in a beautiful collection. And…sometimes I don’t feel safe here.”

            Steve says his words carefully, slowly, “Because your parents were murdered here?”

            Tony shivers. “Yes. And the fact that you came out of no where and just grabbed me—it reminded me of what he did to them—caught them unaware while they were lounging in their paradise. Then watched it crumble around them while they were buried in the dust.”

            “Now, you’re trying to keep their memory alive. I think that’s sweet of you. And for you to share that with me takes a lot of courage.” Steve takes a gamble here, “Your other Alphas wanted to create their own paradise though, didn’t they?”

            “Yes.” Tony feels his cheeks warm.

            “They weren’t gentle with you. They didn’t pay any attention to your needs.”

            “N-no.” Tony answers meekly.

            “But you know I’ll treat you right.”

            “Yes.”

            Steve coaxes Tony backward, lowering his voice to a deep rumble. “Yes what?”

            Tony jumps when his lower back hits the kitchen island; the side where the glass hasn’t spread. He shudders as Steve’s hand smoothes down his gown. “Yes, Alpha.”

            “Does my Omega know that I’ll always take care of him and his _every_ need?” Steve growls into Tony’s neck.

            Tony imagines pulling the gown up higher for Steve, imagines his reaction to what lay underneath. The thought makes all his blood rush south, leaving him dizzy and pliant. His answer is a whimper and to bend over backward on the island, exposing his black lace panties. There is a dark spot over his hole where slick has started to leak.

            Steve is instantly struck with throat-quenching lust. “Damn.”

            Steve takes him right then and there on that counter, all wanton moans and gentle hands pulling whimpers from his lungs. He is still wearing the panties around his thighs, the gown shoved up to bear his nipples. He’s so gentle; so sweet; so perfect; so powerful. He fucks him so painfully slow that Tony is absolutely certain that he’ll stay on the cusp of orgasm forever. Tony moans into his mouth and clenches around him, shuddering at the jolt of pleasure that instantly shoots up his spine.

            “I know I said I’d be gentle, but—” It’s embarrassing how Tony can reduce Steve to such an embarrassing state, but the way his heat just sucks around him like a glove makes him crazy. “God! _Fuck!_ ” He leans down and kisses Tony fervently, and it’s a shocking contrast to the brutal thrusts rocking their bodies. As he approaches orgasm with increasing malice, Steve pulls out and palms himself over Tony’s chest, hips jackknifing into his hand as come paints Tony’s chest from navel to chin. Steve drops to his knees and takes Tony into his mouth.

            _Holy fuck, I’m ruined_ , Tony gasps, and then he’s arching his back and coming too, swelling up before shooting his come in the back of Steve’s throat.

            Steve swallows every last drop of Tony before pulling away with a slick pop. Harsh breaths slowly fade into exhaustion.

            At the first sight of his slick, cherry red lips, Tony pulls him down for a kiss. Strong arms wrap around him.

            “That was….” Tony begins when they pull apart.

            “ _Hot_. I didn’t even know—where did you get those panties from?” Steve asks, helping Tony situate them back over his hips.

            “Bought them a few days ago. Didn’t really know how they’d make you react until—well, _now_.”

            “I’ll have to buy you more.”

            “Oh, God. Would you?”

            “Anything you need.”

            “My body’s really not up for a round two. You can turn off the sexy voice now.”

            Steve chuckles. “But really, are we okay? I never meant to make you feel like you were a target in your own home.”

            “Yeah, we’re okay. I just…need some time to adjust to this. Sorry that I freaked out. Wasn’t in the right mindset when I woke up. It’s always like this after a heat.”

            “You don’t have to apologize.”

            “I need to. I also…I’d like it if you held me? For a little while?”

            Steve wraps his arms around Tony, no questions asked.

            After soothing words are cooed in his ear and glass shards are thrown away, Tony bathes his Alpha in sweet nothings in the shower on his knees, servicing him the way he’s always fantasized.

            When they fall asleep in bed, the roses smell pure again.

                   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos are keeping me alive! Thank you guys so much!!!!

            “We’re going for a walk on the beach.”

            “What’s the occasion?”

            Steve looks meaningfully at Tony. “It’s just what you need. Besides, it’s a beautiful day out.”

~*~

            Steve is right. The ocean is dark, cold, and wild, but the water feels refreshing on Tony’s toes and the wind is light.

            “If you get cold, I brought a blanket. And some snacks and some water.”

            Tony shivers. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

            “I mean, carrying you to bed after you’ve fallen asleep in the lab gets a little tiring from to time to time. And the fact that you haven’t realized what you’re wearing definitely tells me you need a break.”

            “What? Jeans and a t-shirt?”

            “The exact same thing you wore yesterday.”

            “Oh.”

            Steve leads him to a little shaded area below a grove of palm trees, where he spreads out a blanket and puts down a drawstring sack. When Tony eases down onto the blanket and looks at the horizon, it seems like they’ve ended up right at the center of the beach. The sun is a huge, orange mass, the waves shimmering before it.

            “Damn. I really need to get out more these days,” Tony smiles, nudging his hand against Steve’s.

            “You don’t have to stay cooped up in the house all day, Tony. I may be your Alpha, but I’d never control your autonomy. That’s a right, not a privilege.”

            “Oh. Really? I thought you were some big, mean Alpha trying to take over my life. My bad.”

            Steve flicks his nose. “I have a gift for you.”

            Tony’s heart skips a beat. “Is it here? Can I open it?”

            Steve shakes his head. “At home. Don’t try to guess what it might be. Anticipation is half the pleasure.”

            Tony sits quietly, wondering what that means for him.

            His hand unconsciously intertwines with Steve’s, trying to find an anchor point in the midst of this roiling sea. The ocean spray is a sticky compliment to the cool shade on his shoulders, but his body feels warm inside. It’s very quiet out today. Not a bird’s call, or a crab’s clicking, just Steve’s sturdy shoulder to lean on. Soon, his eyes begin to droop, and he drifts to sleep amidst the sound of the waves.

            When he wakes, his head is still resting on Steve’s shoulder, but a charcoal drawing of his face greets his eyes. “I shouldn’t have that many lines on my face,” he mumbles.

            “You mean the lines around your eyes. You were smiling in your sleep.”

            He scrutinizes the drawing. “How can you tell?”

            “It’s the way the corner of your lip curls when you’re happy. It’s nearly imperceptible, but there.”

            Tony looks into Steve’s eyes, taking a wavering breath. How can one man make him feel so raw and exposed in so little words? This is more than his calloused hands can handle: too fragile and delicate like a thin sheet of glass, yet it’s being placed in his hands anyway, carefully, lest it turns to dust and blinds them both.

 Steve cups his cheek and looks right back. “Hey,” he says.

            “Hey.”

            “I love you.”

            And his eyes are the color of the ocean, his lips sweet, juicy fruit, and his skin like flawless marble. Tony is afraid of what he can have—what he can take. Would it be okay to kiss those lips? Rub his body on that flawless skin? Stare into the depths of those enticing eyes?

            He’ll only know by taking a risk…so he leans in….

            And all at once, his breath is taken away. The sensations are too complex to describe. Steve’s lips are slow, supple, and succulent, but don’t take control like his hands do. They knead his lower back and are gradually descending lower. Steve growls in his ear, but it isn’t as ferocious as the sharp teeth nipping at his neck. Steve is all things forbidden and Tony wants to take a large bite and swallow them whole.

            Soon, they are no longer wearing clothes.

            “More,” Tony pants, “Please, give me more.”

            Steve stares at him wolfishly, eyes flashing red. “Turn around.”

            Tony does. He anchors his hands in the shimmering sand.

~*~

            The grape crunches between Tony’s teeth, then explodes on his tongue with a burst of sweet, tangy flavor. Steve feeds him a piece of sharp cheddar next, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair.

            Tony sighs contentedly, having had his fill. “That was perfect. Thank you.”

            “I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure you’d be able to come out today because you’ve been so busy lately, but I’m glad it worked out.”

            “Yeah, let’s not talk about work. I want to open the present you got me, now. Can I?”           

            “You can have anything you want.”

            The sky is a dark purple crimson, pulsing with energy from waking stars. Steve’s eyes are as big and bright as the moon.

            “God, Steve. I just…Thank you.”

            “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

            Steve pops the last grape in his mouth but doesn’t chew or swallow; he pulls Tony close and their lips meet. They bite down on the grape together. It settles like warm honey and ice tea in the back of Tony’s throat, making him moan in gratitude. Steve cups his cheek and licks the juice from his lips.

            Steve packs up their things. He shakes out the blanket, dusting off the sand, and tosses it over his shoulder. He takes Tony’s hand. “Let’s go.”

~*~

            In the shower, Steve’s strong, capable hands lather Tony up from head to toe. “How does this make you feel?”

            “Appreciated.”

            “You don’t feel that way often, do you?”

            “People appreciate me. They just take a while to show it.”

            “Does it turn you on?”

            “What?”

            “Knowing that I’ll take care of you.”

            “God, Steve—”

            “That I’ll take care of everything.”

            “You _know_ it does.”

            “Then let me take over. Financially. Trust me. I want to take care of you.”

            “Would you…would you buy me what I wanted?”

            “I’d give you gifts. And you would take them. And you would say thank you after.”

            Tony looks up at Steve behind his long lashes. His cheeks are hot and his body is aroused. “I want that. I want you to give me that.”

            Steve grabs his hips.

            “Then it’s yours.”

~*~

            Steve moisturizes Tony’s skin with body cream that smells like rose. He dresses Tony in pajamas like silk.

“Do you want to open your gifts now or after dinner?”

            “Can I open one now and the other later?”

            “If that’s what you want.”

            “It is.”

            Steve goes to the walk-in closet. He places a white giftbag with ribbon handles on the bed. Tony reaches out hesitantly.

            “Go on. It’s yours.”

            Tony pulls at the sticky residue keeping the bag closed. He reaches in and touches something soft and silky with this fingertips, withdrawing three pairs of panties. His breath hitches and his cheeks turn crimson.

            “Oh my God.”

            The first pair slips between each finger fluidly, the color of frosty windows: plain, simple, lineless.

            The second pair are a flirtatious flamingo pink with two thin bands attached to a lacy front by two tiny metal hoops. The front is sheer but strong and the top is masqueraded by lace, whereas the back is but an inch-wide band.

            The third pair has billowy swirls of black lace on the front, seemingly simplistic at first glance. When Tony turns them around, the entire backside turns out to be a mock design of a peacock’s feathers. The fabric bump down the sides and at the crotch in small arcs.

            Steve hooks a finger under his chin. Tony swallows audibly, at a loss for words. “What do you say?”

            “Th-thank you. Thank you, Alpha.”

            Steve kisses him and Tony melts into it gratefully. “You’re welcome.”

            “I-I love them. They’re perfect.”

            “Would you like to wear them tonight?”

            “Yes. Please. Just let me…just let me change. Um, do you want to get started on dinner? Yeah, I’ll meet you in the dining room and then I’ll cook dinner.”

            “Okay, sure,” Steve nods.

            The door clicks shut behind him.

            Tony lets out a pent-up breath and puts a hand to his racing heart. He inhales slowly before exhaling until his chest hurts. These days, it’s getting harder to process things: Steve and his knowledge of Tony’s traumatic past. Steve’s devotion to taking care of him. Steve becoming his Alpha.

And now this.

            God, what if he’s wrong about this whole thing and Steve is just another detour on his never-ending journey to true paradise? What happens then?

            Tony shakes the thought out of his head and refocuses on the present. The pajamas are nice and all, but his dressing gown would be a better compliment to the panties. He picks the white pair, wanting to start simple, and places the other ones in his closet. The white bag they came in is thrown away, but he decides to keep the ribbon it was tied with.

When he’s finished changing, he checks himself over in the bathroom mirror, smoothing both hands over his gown.

            Okay. He looks normal. Doesn’t look different than usual. Only he and Steve would know what’s underneath.

            Tony catches Steve’s scent in the gown. He can’t help but purr.

            “Tony, are you alright?” Steve calls from the bedroom. Tony didn’t hear him come in.

            He pops his head around the bathroom door. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, but Steve is approaching anyway.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah. They fit perfectly.”

            “Can I see?”

            Tony shakes his head violently, blushing. “I…I’m not ready yet. After dinner.”

            “Hey, it’s okay. There’s no rush. I already know you look stunning. How do you feel?”

            “I mean, I’m not all curves and smooth skin, but…I guess? They make me feel good.”

            “That’s all that matters,” Steve growls softly. He sounds like thunder.  

            Tony bites his lip, eyes skittering to some distant corner of the bathroom. “Would you…could you hold me?”

            “Of course, come here.” Steve wraps him up tight. “You’re so beautiful, Tony. I can’t say it enough times because it’s always true.”

            Tony sighs contentedly against Steve’s chest; purrs when Steve rubs a hand up and down his back. Steve skims a palm down his front.

            “You aren’t aroused.”

            “Sorry.”

            “No, hey, it’s okay. I’m not angry.”

            “I don’t know how to feel yet. I look normal. I don’t feel normal.”

            “Do you want to take them off? We can—”

            “No! No, I love them, I want them. Please don’t take them from me.”

             “It’s your gift, Tony. _Yours_. Don’t worry about it.”

            They embrace silently for a few more moments.

             “Feeling okay now?”

            “Yeah. Yeah, thanks. Jesus, I bet you’re starving. Sorry. Nothing like a little drama to ruin the moment.”

            “Ha! Can’t wait for dessert.”

            “Oh yeah, that reminds me. So here’s the gag—I can’t cook.”

            “And…how are you alive?”

            “Well, being rich has its perks. I can buy from whatever restaurant I want. Actually, I can _buy_ any restaurant I want.”

            Steve gives a long, suffering sigh and shakes his head fondly. “Come on.”

~*~

            “Okay, so how do I do this? I swear, Steve, all I’ve learned about water is that it can actually burn.”

            “From the top, then. Let’s start with the pot. Fill it up with water.”

            “Mhm. Okay. Done.”

             “That’s too much.”

            “So there’s exact measurements now?”

            “We just don’t need that much water. You’ll see what I mean when we put the pasta in.”

            “There. Is that enough?”

            “Perfect. Now, put it on the stove. Turn the heat on.”

            “What temperature?”

            “Highest is best because we won’t have to wait a long time for the water to boil.”

            “Okay, the knob should be here somewhere….”

            “Oh my God, how long has it been since you’ve cooked?”

            “Can’t say.”

            “Well, on to the vegetables. How about…tomatoes and spinach?”

            “Sounds good. What are they for?”

             “Well, besides _flavor_ —”

            “No, I meant what are we going to do with them? Jerk.”

            “We’re gonna dice them. I’m actually not a knife expert, so we’ll just wing it, but I do know the basics. Let’s use that cutting board and those knives.”

            Tony rummages for the tomatoes and spinach in the refrigerator, then puts them on the counter. He grabs a knife and forces himself to remember why he’s doing this. The panties begin to distend underneath his dressing gown.

            “First step?”

            “Wash the tomatoes.”

            “What about the spinach?”

            “I usually don’t because they’ll be cooked on the stove.”

            “Alright, they’re washed. I think this is the part where we slice and dice?”

            “You are correct. So the way I usually do it is—well I’ll show you.”

            Steve grabs a ripe tomato from the bunch and turns it on its side. He slices the top and bottom of the tomato first. Tony scrambles to copy him.

            “Next, we….” Steve dices the tomato into quarters, cutting vertically and horizontally once.

            “Hey, this is easy!”

            “You know they have YouTube videos on this stuff, right?”

            “Too busy for that.”

            “Oh, of course. My bad. But any who, then I usually just cut each slice into tiny pieces. Yeah, just like that. And now we’re done.”

            “It’s really slimy.”

            “Yeah, that’s the gross part. But we have what we need, and the water is boiling, so let’s just leave that there and put the past in.”

            “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and chef. I can live with that.”

            “Correction. Master Chef.”

           “Ah, that’s _much_ better!”

            Steve laughs and it warms Tony the way down to his toes. The panties are getting very, _very_ tight now.

            “So basically, all we do is throw in some past and olive oil, stir it up until it wilts, and leave it to cook for a couple minutes.”

            “Funny. My mother’s Italian. You would think that I know how to make homemade pasta, but nope. I never figured out why Howard married her if he never wanted to embrace her roots.”

            “I’m sorry you weren’t able to spend quality time with her.”

            “It’s okay. To be honest, I never really tried to, but maybe now I can.”

            They take a short break while the pasta cooks and sip on some wine in the dim glow of the lights. Being so close to Steve, Tony can practically taste the wine on his lips. He watches with rapt attention as he swipes his lip to catch a stray drop. The panties get a little tighter.

            “I can smell your arousal,” Steve growls, leaning close to scent Tony’s neck. He palms Tony’s crotch and gives a low growl of approval. “Can I see?”

            With trembling hands, Tony lifts the hem of his dress, so Steve can see the distended, damp fabric underneath. His slick, shiny head peaks out over the top and it looks obscene against the silky, white material that screams purity.

            Steve seems to be dealing with a growing problem of his own, adjusting his erection and taking measured breaths to make sure he doesn’t pounce. It makes Tony lightheaded in a way that has nothing to do with arousal, but a small, shy flame of confidence that is slowly growing inside him. He bites his lip and turns around to show his backside and Steve grabs his hips.

           “God, you look so beautiful, Tony. I want to fuck you—I want to fuck you so bad right now, but you have to tell me if it’s what you want.”

            But Tony isn’t ready for this moment to end so soon. “Not yet. God, Steve, I want you to, but not yet.”

            “You don’t know what you’re doing to me, Tony. I swear, you have no idea—”

            “You can touch me. If you want. Just don’t make me come.”

            Without further thought, Steve crowds Tony against the island and lifts his dress until his erect nipples are exposed. He sucks them, swirls his tongue around them, making Tony’s head spin. He grabs onto the counter for support.

            Then, he does the obscenest—the lewdest—thing and rocks his hips against Tony’s thigh with reckless abandon, completely consumed by lust. Tony manages to unbutton Steve’s pants to pull him out, allowing hard flesh to meet cool silk. Steve moans in his ear and it’s the most amazing sound Tony has ever head.

            “ _Fuck_. Fuck, you’re so amazing, you’re—” and then Steve swells and orgasms all over Tony’s gown. He shudders, curses, shakes with the ferocity of his climax, moaning Tony’s name over and over again like a prayer.

            The sound of harsh breathing and bubbling water are the only sounds in the room.

            Eventually, Steve pulls away and gives Tony a sloppy kiss. “That was intense,” he says, “Do you see what you do to me? Why I can’t keep my hands off you?”

            “I love seeing you that way, all undone and wild.”

            “I just can’t help myself. Damn, I got your gown dirty.”

            Tony laughs to cover up the other emotions bubbling up in his chest. “Don’t worry, I got it. Oh, hey. I’m no cooking expert yet, but I think the pasta is done.”

            “Oh. Right. We were cooking.” Dazedly, Steve stumbles back over to the stove while Tony finds a napkin to wipe down his gown with. After tossing it in the trash, he goes back to the stove where Steve now has the pasta in a pan with the diced tomatoes, spinach, a drizzle of olive oil, and a pinch of salt.

            “Smells good,” Tony says. He takes some rounded plates from the cabinet. “I’m gonna set the table.”

            “Alright. Food will be ready in a sec.”

            The dining table is a small one in contrast to the grandeur of the other rooms in his house. In a room adjacent the kitchen, surrounded by windows, it’s a simple chrome two-seater with tall legs with chairs to match. A bouquet of roses take center stage, seeming to be sparkling in the low light. Tony doesn’t own any place mats or special napkins, but he supposes the table looks decent enough. White plates, roses, dim light, and an ocean background.

            Steve arrives with the food and they make their plates.

            “Well, looks like I’ve managed to avoid cooking again,” Tony smirks.

            “I honestly can’t even be mad about that.”

            Tony drops his eyes to his plate, to the fork twisting his pasta. “This meal looks delicious. Thank you for taking care of me.”

            “Thank you for letting me. I hope you like your other gifts.”

            “The anticipation is killing me. Just tell me what it is.”

            “Eat your dinner, Tony.”

            Even though the pasta was cooked in oil, it isn’t greasy. The tomatoes have a refreshing, tangy flavor that compliments the salty bitterness of the spinach. Paired with the wine in his stomach, it proves to be a very satisfying meal. Having not eaten since early morning (a cup of black coffee), Tony tries his best not to wolf it down. Steve really put his effort and care into preparing this dish for him, so he’s going to savor every bite of it. It’s only polite.

            After dinner, Tony washes the dishes and tries to calm his racing heart. He manages not to break a single glass in the sink, but they still threaten to slip from his trembling fingers. Suddenly, he feels warm breath on the back of his neck.

            “Come to bed,” Steve commands.

            Tony slams his hand on the faucet knob to turn it off. He wipes his hands on a towel, swallowing nervously. “I still need to clean.” It’s a weak rebuttal, even to him.

            “That can wait. Don’t you want to see your new things?”

            “I-I do. They’re in the bedroom? I can open them now?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay. Let’s do it.”

            Tony gets a strong sense of déjà vu when Steve sits him down on the bed and goes to the closet to retrieve the gifts. This time, he holds two small boxes; one blue and the other white; both tied with ribbon.

            Tony takes the blue one first, faltering at the weight of it. It isn’t heavy, per se, but not light either. He unties the ribbon and lifts the lid immediately after.

            A crystal bottle of perfume twinkles in his eye.

            “Steve,” he mutters helplessly.

            “What does it smell like, Tony?”

            “Me. How is that even possible?”

            “Sweet. Flirtatious. Bold, yet shy. I knew it would be a perfect match when I scented it.”

            “God, Steve, how much did this cost? I can’t accept this, it’s—”

            “The cost is no object. Does it make you happy?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            “Then it’s yours.”

            Tony takes a deep breath and opens the other box, untying the ribbon with the same indulgence and precariousness.

            Inside is a thin, gold bracelet with finely etched runes. Tony doesn’t even have to try it on to know that it fits him perfectly. And it’s not loud, it’s subtle, and feminine and masculine all at once—everything screams ownership.

            Steve doesn’t need to correct him this time. Tony is falling to his knees and kissing his feet in gratitude before the silence goes on too long.

            “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

            Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s calves, trying to hide his tears. But Steve kneels, forcing him to let go, and hooks a finger under his chin. Tony’s shiny eyes become immersed in Steve’s clear blue ones.

            “Thank you, Alpha.”

            “You’re welcome, Tony. It’s okay. Come here. Take deep breaths.”

            Tony manages not to cry on Steve’s shoulder, but can’t suppress the shivers wracking his body. He closes his eyes tight as Steve cards his fingers through his hair, bringing him back to a feeling of calm and security. He won’t ever get enough.

            “Steve,” he breathes, “I want you to fuck me now.”

            “Let me see you. Lift up your dress.”

            Tony does. He places Steve’s hand between his legs and moans at the pleasure it gives him.

            Their lips smash together, then their bodies.

            “You’re so beautiful, Tony. I’m going crazy. I can’t wait.” Steve inserts a finger inside Tony’s panties, smoothing it up and down between his slick cheeks. Tony arches against him and moans loudly when he inserts a finger, then another and another. It’s nothing compared to having Steve inside him, though.

            Finally— _finally_ —Steve picks him up and drops him on the bed, being careful to move his gifts to the bed stand before going any further. Steve rips off his own pajamas and Tony thinks he can’t get them off fast enough. He feels small and meek as Steve towers above him on hands and knees. Sitting back on his haunches, Steve reaches beneath Tony’s dress to hook his fingers under the waistband of the panties, leisurely pulling them down Tony’s legs; Tony spreads them wide when they’re off.

            The tension audibly snaps as Steve sinks into him with a low, possessive growl, those strong forearms tensing as he rocks against Tony’s body. His thrusts are ecstasy. He fucks Tony’s body like he can’t control himself. Maybe he can’t.

            Was Steve surprised when he felt how wet Tony is for him?

            Was he surprised to see the panties soaking, his hole tight, smooth, and fluttering?

            Did he like how his slick, shiny head peaked over the waistband in that terribly obscene way?

            Is he turned on by the cradle of his hips, long, creamy thighs enticing and warm?

            Does his mouth water at the sight of his pert nipples, hard and tender from the cool air?

            Tony’s climax is coming like a fast train and it isn’t waiting for him to move out of the way.

            It hits him without remorse.

            He jerks and shudders, stomach tightening as Steve’s sharp canines pierce his supple flesh, hips automatically spreading wider to accommodate the knot he knows is coming. Steve’s eyes flash red and he growls as his last thrust impales Tony’s body the deepest it can go, all sinuous curves and sharp edges heaving with breath. Unbidden, unleashed, Tony wails his pleasure and sinks into darkness.

~*~

            When Tony drifts awake, the panties are gone and he’s naked in the sheets, Steve’s body laying on top of him, warm and comforting. Tony’s hips are aching and tired, but he feels satisfied and loose, like a cloud drifting lazily above the ocean.

            Steve watches him blink awake; the stars twinkle, and Tony appreciates the way they make his eyes gleam. They kiss, tasting each other in the fading aftertaste of their sweet passion.

            “You made me lose control again,” Steve murmurs, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

            “You’re not supposed to hold back.”

            Steve doesn’t grovel, beg, or plead to sink into Tony’s tight heat, but takes what he wants when he wants it. Even so, the power dynamic is off-kilter. If Tony wanted, he would deny Steve’s every attempt at seduction. It isn’t the way things should be traditionally but empowering all the same.

            “I promised I’d be gentle.”

            “You have been. For the most part. You wouldn’t be rough with me if it wasn’t what I wanted. What does that tell you?”

            Steve gazes down at him, a dopey smile on his face. “That I’ll have to shower you in gifts from now on.”

            “God, you’ve already given too much. I can’t take anymore.”

            “I know it’s overwhelming, but just indulge me. You want to please me, don’t you?”

            Tony hides his blush in Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

            “Then let me take care of you, Tony. You’re reciprocating just fine.”

            Now that he’s been open and flayed, it’s obvious that Steve has Tony’s heart in the palm of his hand; not to crush; not to harm; to nurture and bring him happiness. Tony isn’t in a position to refuse himself that.

            He wouldn’t dare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely terrible at plotting, but I just wanted to get this chapter out before I started overthinking it. As you know, I adore feedback and criticism, so if you have any, please comment! Or, if you just want to tell me your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it! <3
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


	3. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I'd love to explore them in a Domesticity Kink. How about you?


End file.
